


How Should We Be?

by Ferry



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferry/pseuds/Ferry
Summary: Written after watching the Endgame trailer.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 28





	How Should We Be?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Будет тут думать, как быть нам](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910617) by [Elight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elight/pseuds/Elight). 



> Written after watching the Endgame trailer.

“He will return,” Thor says with certainty. “He always returns.”

Benner pats him on the shoulder. He and Natasha have announced their engagement today, and the last thing he needs now is Thor and Thor's drunken misery.

“Sorry.” The Thunder God stumbles as he climbs off the bar stool. He needs to find more grateful interlocutor - not so happy at least.

Steve Rogers, staring sadly into cup of black coffee, seems to be a suitable candidate for a job.

“This scum always pretends he’s gone forever,” Thor confides, “and then suddenly appears from the corner with his daggers.”

“I've lost my loved ones twice,” Steve nods knowingly and takes the beer from Thor. “Would you like some cola? Or maybe juice?”

He tended his Bucky like Odin would tend Gungnir. Made an icon of the one-armed poor thing. Savior of the offended and oppressed.

Thor wanders on. So many friends and no one to drink with!

Stark is always ready to have a glass. Pepper left him, the feminine guile is a good topic for discussion - who will understand what these strange mortals need?

“He has a plan,” Thor says. “He always has some plan. I don't understand his intensions, but Midgard is somehow important to him. He will come here.”

“Exactly,” Stark grimaces, “I just finished the tower remodeling, which cost me half a million. Loki will come on the whistle.

Thor mutely looks and waves his hand.

Nobody has to take him upstairs. The Asgardian god is still able to overdrink every mortal at a party. But for some reason he is not able undress. So he collapses onto the bed, buries his face in the pillow, thinking about a glass of water. Will someone bring it in the morning?

“Well well. You always was not a fool to drink. Valkyrie seems to have a bad effect on you.”

Thor is afraid to raise his head - it’s too scary to look back and see no one in the dark.

“Do I see you in a dream?”

“You have delirium tremens. Sorry brother, but someone has to tell you.”

He hears steps. The bed flexes under his brother’s weight. A cool hand touches his forehead and Thor grabs the “nurse” by the wrist.

“Even if I'm delirious... For how long did you come?”

In the dim street light, he sees Loki is smiling.

“I don’t know. For an hour? For one night? Forever and ever? Until you drives me away?”

Thor kisses him fiercely, knocks him onto the bed, presses him down, strokes him hastily, greedily, as if trying to brand him. And Loki takes off his clothes, crawls out of the tight Sakaar suit, like a snake from its old skin. He is just the same as Thor remember him. Smooth, flexible and biting. And silent - it's hard to make him yell.

“Don't go away,” Thor asks, squeezing him. “Please, stay. I beg you. Please.”

“How can I refuse the king?” Loki yawns. “let's leave talking till tomorrow? I know you will ask a hundred questions, but in the morning, okay? It was difficult to get here without the Rainbow Bridge. And you are too good, my mighty Thor. Even when you are very drunk. Now sleep yourself sober.”

The brother gently closes Thor's eye, and he falls asleep before he can object.

In the morning, the bed next to him is empty. Thor looks around the room, hoping to see evidence of his brother's presence. Nothing. No clothes, no hair on the pillow, no note: “Went for breakfast, don't lose me. Well, you snore."

Thor sits up on the bed and holds his head in his hands. Loki will not return. The Avengers were right.

And then he hears a click - Loki comes out of the bathroom, naked, covered with drops of water. He shields the eyes from the morning sun. Looks, smiling.

“Why'd you look at me as if you were seeing a ghost? Did you hope that I was just your dream, or that I would quietly leave at dawn? No way, brother. I'm here.”


End file.
